Esprit de compétition
by Amenatsu
Summary: Ce n'est qu'une course me direz-vous. Oui mais Draco en attend beaucoup de cette course vous répondrai-je. C'est le moment de montrer à tous ces abrutis qu'il est le meilleur. Et accessoirement de faire tomber ce fichu Potter dans ses bras. OS / AU (sans magie)


Salut à tous ! :)

Me revoilà avec un OS qui est à la fois mon premier Drarry et mon premier lemon...! (Tatsaaam !)

La situation m'a été inspirée par un OS de Alienash que j'ai lu sur Whattpad. Le sien est un Newtmas. Je vous conseille fortement d'aller voir son profil si vous êtes adepte de ce pairing parce que ses écrits sont géniaux. J'ai adapté l'idée à un Drarry parce que je trouvais que ça pouvait très bien marcher ! A vous de me dire ce que vous en pensez.

C'est un AU, dans un univers sans magie.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : tous les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.

 **Rated** : +18

.

 _Esprit de compétition_

.

Draco enfila ses baskets de course d'un habile coup de talon. Il noua ses lacets fermement avant de se redresser et de lancer un coup d'œil périphérique au vestiaire. Aucun des trois autres garçons n'avait fini de se changer. Les affaires abandonnées sur les bancs prouvaient que ceux qui manquaient à l'appel étaient déjà sortis. Il se tourna vers son ami et coéquipier, qui était visiblement à la recherche d'une paire de chaussettes dans son sac de sport.

\- Je sors, je vais commencer à m'échauffer.

Blaise hocha la tête sans le regarder.

\- Je te rejoins.

Draco sortit des vestiaires et se dirigea tranquillement vers le stade. Cette compétition s'annonçait plutôt bien pour son équipe. Lui, Blaise et Pansy s'étaient beaucoup entrainés pour ce relais qui opposerait les quatre grands lycées de la ville de Hogwarts : Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor et son propre établissement Slytherin. D'ailleurs il repéra rapidement les dossards bleu marine des coureurs de Ravenclaw qui écoutait religieusement leur entraineur, un homme minuscule du nom de Flitwick. Il détailla les trois élèves. Il connaissait déjà leur capitaine, Cho Chang, une belle brune aux yeux noirs en amande digne d'une biche, elle faisait des compétitions depuis plus longtemps que Draco et il devait bien avouer que ce n'était pas seulement pour son sourire qu'elle était là. Elle était douée, mais sûrement pas assez pour les battre cette fois. Il connaissait aussi un de ses coéquipiers, Terry Boot, mais le troisième lui était inconnu. C'était sa première compétition, Draco avait entendu parler de ce nouveau membre, Cornet, ou un truc du genre. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il valait mais il n'était sûrement pas beaucoup mieux que Boot. Autrement dit, ils ne l'inquiétaient pas vraiment. Il jeta un regard autour de lui pour voir si les autres équipes étaient déjà là. Il put apercevoir deux des coureurs du lycée Hufflepuff. Là rien de nouveau, il connaissait les deux. Susan Bones et Justin Finch-Fletchey n'en étaient pas non plus à leur première course. Leur capitaine n'était pas en vue mais Draco le connaissait aussi. Mais là encore ils ne l'inquiétaient pas. Non, la vraie concurrence venait d'ailleurs. Il parcourut à nouveau le stade des yeux à la recherche d'un dossard rouge de Gryffindor. Il en repéra deux qui trottinaient sur la piste pour s'échauffer à l'autre bout du stade et, enfin, les yeux de Draco se posèrent sur la silhouette qu'il cherchait depuis qu'il était arrivé. Il ne prêta aucune attention au grand échassier roux qui se tenait à côté et dévora l'autre des yeux. C'était un jeune homme de son âge au corps fin mais délicieusement sculpté par le sport que Draco savait qu'il pratiquait avec aisance. Son short laissait voir des jambes fuselées et une peau délicieusement bronzée. Son visage franc et souriant était rehaussait de deux bijoux, deux yeux verts scintillants comme des émeraudes, qu'il était trop loin pour voir mais que pourtant il connaissait par cœur. Cet ensemble délicieux était surmonté d'une crinière noire comme l'ébène visiblement incoiffable que Draco trouvait irrésistiblement sexy. Il mourrait d'envie d'y glisser ses doigts, d'y fourrager, de s'y agripper alors qu'il subirait les violents coups de rein de… Hum ! Ce n'était pas l'endroit idéal pour avoir ce genre de pensée. Ce type aurait très certainement sa peau s'il ne mettait pas la main sur lui très vite. Voilà des mois que Draco était obsédé par Harry Potter. Depuis qu'il l'avait revu en septembre à une rencontre sportive et qu'il s'était rendu compte que ce type était une bombe à tous les niveaux. Beau comme un dieu, doué en sport, doté d'une personnalité rayonnante et d'un cœur d'or… Il s'était même demandé si ce n'était pas une blague. Comment un mec aussi parfait pouvait-il exister ? Face à un phénomène pareil, concentré de talent et de sourire ravageur, Draco n'avait que deux réaction possibles : le détester ou le vouloir pour lui. Il n'avait pas hésité longtemps. Il suivit des yeux les deux silhouettes rouges qui s'approchaient, elles n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres de lui quand une troisième personne arriva près d'eux en trottinant. Draco reconnut Cédric Diggory, capitaine de l'équipe des Hufflepuff, qui interpella Harry par son prénom. Les deux Gryffindor s'arrêtèrent et Harry accueillit le nouveau venu avec un sourire absolument renversant qui fit papillonner le rythme cardiaque de Draco. Draco qui plissa les yeux en voyant Diggory faire glisser un regard appréciateur sur tout le corps de Potter sans la moindre discrétion. Ce type était un bellâtre aux cheveux bruns soyeux et savamment coiffés, à qui Draco n'avait rien à reprocher jusqu'à il y avait deux secondes. Maintenant il était devenu son ennemi numéro 1. De quel droit se permettait-il de mater SON futur amant de la sorte ?! Il avait pas une copine ce blaireau ? Il fut distrait de son assassinat à distance par une main légère qui tapota son épaule. Pansy venait de sortir des vestiaires et avait enfilé son dossard vert.

\- Alors on s'échauffe ?

Draco vit Blaise qui s'avançait vers eux en trottinant.

\- Oui, allons-y.

Ils commencèrent par des étirements puis quelques tours de piste. Draco ne devait pas se laisser distraire. Leur équipe s'était beaucoup entrainée, ce n'était pas le moment de tout foirer. Surtout qu'il avait un plan pour que Harry-da-bomb-Potter lui tombe dans les bras. Il lui suffisait d'être absolument brillant pendant la course, de gagner puis de faire un de ses sourires irrésistibles à Potter qui le regarderait avec des yeux brillants d'admiration. Et le tour était joué. Simple, efficace. Draco aurait bien aimé que Potter ne soit pas le dernier relayeur de son équipe pour qu'il puisse l'admirer courir tranquillement mais pas de bol, il l'était, ils allaient donc s'affronter tous les deux, de même que Diggory et Chang.

\- Messieurs, dames les athlètes ! s'écria le vieux fou qui leur servait d'arbitre. Veuillez-vous approcher je vous prie.

Le vieux Dumbledore était le maire de la ville et également le président de l'association qui organisait ces rencontres. C'était un excentrique qui essayait à tout prix de faire se rapprocher les quatre lycées. Il était à l'origine de tout un tas de manifestations sportives et culturelles ayant lieu régulièrement et qui réunissaient Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff et Slytherin.

\- Bien ! La course démarrera dans quelques instants, je vous souhaite à tous bonne chance et vous prierai de garder l'esprit sportif. Premiers relayeurs, mettez-vous en place !

Draco donna une petite tape sur l'épaule de Blaise qui hocha la tête d'un air solennel avant de s'avancer sur la ligne de départ aux côtés des coureurs des autres équipes. Il y avait le grand roux Ronald Weasley pour Gryffindor, Susan Bones chez les jaunes et enfin le nouveau (Corner ?) pour Ravenclaw.

\- A vos marques… s'écria Dumbledore en levant un petit drapeau marqué d'un « H ».

Blaise adressa un sourire charmeur à Weasley qui l'ignora alors qu'ils se mettaient en place.

\- Prêts…

Les quatre coureurs se penchèrent légèrement en avant.

\- Partez !

Ils s'élancèrent. Blaise prit aussitôt la tête et Draco eut un sourire suffisant. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers les coureurs restés sur place. Potter regardait la course, les sourcils légèrement froncés en une expression concentrée adorable.

\- Merde… jura soudain Pansy. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?

Draco redirigea son attention sur la course. Blaise s'était fait rattraper par le roux qui avait pris une courte mais indéniable avance. Venait ensuite le Ravenclaw et Susan juste derrière lui.

\- Waouh, Ron est en forme aujourd'hui ! fit une voix à côté d'eux que Draco reconnut comme étant celle de Diggory.

\- Vous allez vous faire écraser, répondit Potter avec un sourire moqueur.

\- Il y a des chances, si tu es aussi… _fougueux_ !

Diggory avait soufflé le dernier mot d'une voix sensuelle qui donna soudainement envie à Draco de lui enfoncer son poing dans le nez.

\- Seconds relayeurs en place, s'exclama Dumbledore.

Pansy était déjà sur la ligne de départ, prête à recevoir le relais. La fille de Gryffindor fit de même sous un petit « Aller Angelina ! » soufflé par Potter, ainsi que les deux autres garçons Justin et Terry Boot. Ron fut le premier à donner son témoin et sa coéquipière démarra aussitôt, puis vint Blaise qui passa à Pansy, suivi du Ravenclaw et pour finir Justin s'élança. Draco serra les dents en voyant la Gryffindor garder la tête de la course. Pansy était rapide mais elle ne pourrait jamais la rattraper. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire était garder l'écart entre elles le plus faible possible et ce serait à Draco de se débrouiller pour reprendre la tête. Il se positionna aux côtés de Potter, Diggory et Chang. Il vit ces deux derniers échanger un bref baiser pour se souhaiter une bonne course. Le Hufflepuff se pencha ensuite en avant et lança un regard brûlant à Potter.

\- Bonne chance Harry !

Draco lâcha un petit bruit méprisant.

\- Ne sois pas jaloux, Malfoy, dit alors Harry. Moi aussi je te le dis : bonne chance !

Draco aurait été tenté de lui demander un encouragement semblable à celui que Chang avait donné à son copain mais il n'en eut pas le temps, les coureurs approchaient. Il serra les dents et se pencha en avant. Tout se jouait maintenant. Potter démarra quand Angelina arriva lancée à pleine vitesse, juste avant que Draco fasse pareil. Quand il saisit le témoin que Pansy lui tendait, Potter avait déjà mis les pleins gaz. Cho démarra vite après mais Cédric dut attendre un peu plus, Terry avait pris du retard. Draco accéléra autant qu'il put, réduisant la distance entre lui et Potter. Mais le Gryffindor allait trop vite. Le blond banda ses muscles pour lancer ses jambes plus loin mais c'était peine perdue, il n'y arriverait pas. Ils franchirent la ligne d'arrivée en se suivant mais Harry était clairement devant. Cho arriva ensuite, talonnée de près par Cédric qui avait rattrapé son retard mais pas suffisamment pour grappiller une place. Draco appuya ses mains sur ses genoux, essoufflé et énervé. Il n'avait pas réussi. Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et quand il releva la tête il croisa un regard impossiblement vert.

\- Bien joué, lui dit Potter dans un sourire essoufflé.

Draco n'eut pas le temps de répondre avant qu'Harry ne se fasse attraper par ses coéquipiers qui le hissèrent sur leurs épaules sous ses éclats de rire. Blaise et Pansy s'approchèrent de lui. Son ami lui donna une claque dans le dos.

\- C'était une belle course Dray !

\- Ouais, fit Pansy. Ils avaient clairement l'avantage, mais on s'est pas mal débrouillé quand même.

Draco approuva. Bon, c'était raté pour la scène de triomphe qui aurait fait succomber Potter mais le sourire que celui-ci affichait à présent valait bien ce petit sacrifice.

…

Les coureurs rejoignirent les vestiaires après une rapide remise des médailles. Or pour Gryffindor, argent pour Slytherin, bronze pour Ravenclaw et chocolat pour Hufflepuff. Dumbledore avait mis en place cette dernière dans toutes leurs compétitions pour que chacune des quatre équipes ait toujours une récompense. Draco trouvait ça ridicule mais ça faisait toujours rire les autres. Dont Potter. Celui-ci fut le dernier à pénétrer dans les vestiaires des garçons, il avait été retenu sur le stade par une bande de dindes gloussantes qui voulaient ab-so-lu-ment son autographe. « Sales greluches » pensa Draco. Lui c'était d'une autre manière qu'il avait envie que Harry le marque. Il avait volontairement trainé pour se changer, voyant que Potter n'arrivait toujours pas. Blaise avait déjà pris sa douche et il finissait de se rhabiller.

\- Bien joué Harry, fit Diggory qui sortait de la douche dès qu'il vit le champion arriver. Tu es toujours aussi _performant_.

Blaise ricana.

\- Ouh ! Ça chauffe ! Saurais-tu des choses que nous ignorons sur notre champion Diggory ?

\- Oh je sais plein de choses sur notre petit Harry, répondit le Hufflepuff d'un air énigmatique.

Potter leva les yeux au ciel avec un sourire amusé, pendant que Draco grinçait des dents.

\- Tu es jaloux Zabini ? demanda Cédric avec un sourire moqueur.

\- Moi ? Oh non, les bruns c'est pas mon truc, j'ai plutôt un faible pour les roux, ajouta-t-il en voyant Ron sortir des douches.

Celui-ci dégagea ses cheveux vers l'arrière avant de lui lancer un regard noir.

\- Ecrase Zabini, je donne pas de ce côté-là.

\- Oh mais si c'est ça le problème tu peux être dessus, dit Blaise en s'approchant de lui comme un félin devant sa proie.

\- Ma parole, mais il n'y a que des gays ici ! s'écria Terry Boot en saisissant son sac avant de sortir des vestiaires.

Justin le suivit en riant après avoir salué les autres. Ron posa une main sur le torse de son assaillant et le repoussa sans ménagement.

\- Non merci, dit-il d'un ton sec qui ne souffrait aucune contestation.

\- Désolé pour toi Zabini mais Ron est casé et très amoureux de _sa_ _copine_.

Blaise s'éloigna en ricanant.

\- Dommage, j'aurais tenté ma chance. Félicitation Potter, dit-il en se tournant vers le champion qui se déshabillait, je dois bien admettre que tu as été épatant.

Harry lui fit un bref sourire de remerciement.

\- Mon coéquipier a tout particulièrement apprécié le spectacle, ajouta Blaise avec un sourire narquois.

Draco s'immobilisa puis foudroya son ami des yeux. Non mais d'où il se permettait de balancer ce genre d'information lui ? Parce que certes il n'y avait pas grand-chose de plus bandant qu'un Harry Potter en plein effort, les joues rougies, transpirant et haletant, mais est-ce que c'était une raison pour le faire remarquer à tout le monde ? Non ! Il prit sa serviette, son savon et se dirigea vers les douches sans un regard pour personne. Il ne vit pas l'œillade satisfaite que Potter fit glisser sur ses fesses ni le sourire moqueur de Blaise, à qui rien de tout ça n'avait échappé. Le blond se savonna énergiquement encore agacé. Il entendit la voix de Blaise lui dire qu'il l'attendait dehors alors qu'il sortait avec Ron et Cédric. « C'est ça, crevard » marmonna le blond.

\- C'est vrai ce que ton pote a dit ?

Il réussit à se retenir de sursauter en entendant la voix de Potter si proche de lui et se retourna vivement. Oh mon dieu. Harry-le-dieu-grec-Potter se tenait là devant lui, dans toute sa glorieuse nudité. C'était logique puisqu'il était là pour prendre une douche mais il fallut quand même quelques secondes à Draco pour imprimer l'information et retrouver un minimum de contenance. Et ça impliquait de ne pas laisser ses yeux glisser sur le corps parfait de Mr. Bombe-sexuelle.

\- Quoi ? réussit-il finalement à répondre. Qu'il n'aime pas les bruns ? J'en ai bien peur, ton pote rouquemoute lui a tapé dans l'œil.

\- Je parle pas de ça, connard.

\- Alors je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Potty, répliqua Draco en le défiant du regard.

Potter plissa un instant les yeux avant de les faire glisser sur le corps nu de Draco. Celui-ci eut un frisson malgré lui. Merde. Son fantasme vivant le regardait de la tête au pied avec ce qui ressemblait bien à de la gourmandise. Comment était-il sensé rester stoïque face à ça ?! Eh bien d'ailleurs il ne le resta pas. Il sentit clairement l'érection qu'il avait réussi à réprimer depuis qu'il avait posé les yeux sur Potter ce matin faire son apparition. Il avait beau avoir un très grand contrôle sur son corps, il n'était qu'un homme, hein. Potter eut un sourire satisfait.

\- Oui je vois ça, dit-il en dardant ses beaux yeux verts sur l'entrejambe à présent bien éveillée de Draco.

Draco se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. C'était sans doute le meilleur moment pour tenter une approche, après tout ce n'était pas souvent qu'il avait l'occasion de se retrouver nu seul avec un Potter tout aussi nu. Mais sa fierté l'empêchait d'être trop direct et de crier directement au champion « Prend moi bordel ! ». Même si c'était pas l'envie qui lui en manquait. Peut-être que la provocation pouvait porter ses fruits…

\- Eh bien j'espère que tu en as bien profité, dit-il sur un ton hargneux.

Et bénie soit sa fierté, Potter était très réceptif à la provocation. Ses yeux flamboyants s'assombrirent faisant frissonner Draco et il s'approcha pour souffler d'une voix menaçante.

\- Tu n'assumes pas c'est ça ?

\- Moi ? Pas assumer ? ricana Draco. Tu rigoles j'espère. J'ai baisé plus de mecs que tu n'en verras jamais passer dans ton lit.

Harry agrippa ses épaules et le poussa sans douceur contre le mur de la douche avec un regard noir.

\- Tu permets que je vérifie ? dit-il d'une voix rauque.

\- Mais fais-toi plaisir Potty ! répondit Draco en le défiant du regard.

Harry ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et fondit sur les lèvres fines du blond qui lui faisait face. Draco ouvrit aussitôt la bouche dans un besoin impérieux d'avoir la langue de Potter contre la sienne. Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier et ravagea la bouche qui l'accueillait sous un gémissement approbateur de Draco. En réaction Harry se plaqua contre lui. Le blond avait soigneusement évité de trop détailler le corps de Potter donc il ne s'était pas rendu compte de son état mais là il sentait clairement l'excitation du jeune homme pressée contre sa cuisse. Il décala légèrement ses hanches afin que leurs deux érections se rencontrent, leur arrachant à tous les deux un gémissement de plaisir. Harry se saisit d'une de ses cuisses qu'il releva sur sa hanche tout en se frottant vigoureusement contre le corps sous lui sans interrompre leur baiser. La bouche pleine de langue, ses mains parcourant avidement le dos et les côtes de Harry, Draco était au paradis. « Enfin ! »

\- Impatient Malfoy ? dit Harry le souffle court tout contre ses lèvres.

Et Draco se rendit compte qu'il avait parlé à voix haute.

\- Tu n'as pas idée, dit-il en haletant alors que d'un mouvement de hanche il faisait glisser la queue de Potter entre ses cuisses pour qu'elle vienne caresser ses fesses.

Ce fut au tour de Harry de gémir et alors qu'il mordait impatiemment le lobe d'oreille de Draco, il fit glisser ses doigts vers l'intimité de son amant. Draco grogna. En d'autre temps il aurait peut-être été séduit par la prévenance du garçon mais là il avait un peu autre chose à foutre. Lui par exemple.

\- Laisse tomber la préparation. Baise-moi. Tout de suite.

La voix autoritaire fut un peu affaiblie par l'urgence qu'elle trahissait. Mais Draco n'en eut rien à faire quand il entendit Potter souffler de soulagement. Visiblement lui aussi se passerait volontiers des préliminaires. Le brun saisit brusquement les deux jambes de Draco pour les écarter et les soulever. Draco les noua automatiquement autour de ses hanches et accrocha ses bras à son cou. D'un coup de rein violent et parfaitement ajusté Harry pénétra son amant qui ne put rien faire d'autre que jeter sa tête en arrière et pousser un long gémissement de satisfaction. Mon dieu. Après tout ce temps à en rêver… la réalité était encore meilleure. Sans attendre et sans ménagement Harry entama un vif mouvement de va et vient, plaquant encore davantage Draco sur le carrelage froid. Celui-ci gémissait de bonheur. Il glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux en bataille de Harry et s'y agrippa comme il en avait rêvé. Il eut un sourire satisfait. Il ne sentait même pas la douleur que l'absence de préparation aurait dû provoquer. Il n'y avait que du plaisir à l'état pur, irradiant son corps. A croire que la queue de Potter était miraculeuse. Ou faite pour lui. Draco décida que c'était les deux juste avant de perdre totalement sa capacité à penser, quand le dit miracle s'enfonça sans ménagement droit sur sa prostate. Le cri de bonheur qui lui échappa sembla donner des ailes à Harry qui accéléra ses mouvements. Cette baise brute et sauvage l'excitait au plus haut point et le fait que ce soit ce blondinet particulier rendait le tout encore plus intense. Jamais encore il n'avait ressenti une telle excitation et un tel plaisir. Et il eut l'impression que sa queue devenait encore plus dure quand il entendit Draco gémir.

\- Encore… Harryyy… Plus fort ! Han ! Han !

\- Putain Draco… grogna-t-il.

Ledit Draco fut incapable de répondre, submergé qu'il était. Sa gorge laissait échapper un flot de sons et de gémissements sans queue ni tête. C'était la première fois qu'il s'abandonnait autant. Il sentit l'orgasme grossir en lui, l'approchant de plus en plus de la délivrance. Il n'aurait même pas besoin de se toucher, la bite de Harry entre ses fesses suffirait. Et de fait, après un coup brusque, plus puissant que les autres, il vint dans un grand cri rauque. Harry en fut brièvement soulagé, cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'il se retenait de se libérer pour faire jouir le blond en premier mais c'était de plus en plus difficile. Alors quand il sentit Draco se contracter autour de lui, il se rendit avec bonheur au plus puissant orgasme qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Tout tremblant de plaisir, il laissa son poids basculer vers l'avant contre Draco qu'il soutenait toujours. Ce dernier essayait de récupérer son souffle et dénoua ses jambes pour tenter de les poser au sol. Incapable de supporter son propre poids il se laissa glisser au sol. Harry se retourna pour appuyer son dos contre le mur. Il activa la douche qui les surplombait et l'eau chaude leur glissa dessus. Draco se sentait épuisé mais pleinement comblé. Merde. En plus de toute sa perfection, ce connard était incroyable pour le sexe. Il regarda vers Harry et son cœur loupa un battement. Mon dieu qu'il était beau. Même avec ses cheveux plaqués un peu ridiculement sur sa tête par l'eau de la douche, il était à tomber. Ses joues roses, son souffle court qui se stabilisait petit à petit et ses yeux brillants firent totalement fondre Draco. Bon eh bien s'il avait pensé qu'il suffirait de coucher avec lui pour que son obsession lui passe, c'était raté. Il se sentait encore plus accroc et il n'avait qu'une envie : recommencer. Se sentant observé Harry tourna les yeux vers lui et lui fit un sourire presque timide.

\- Alors, convaincu ? demanda Draco, essayant d'ignorer sa gorge soudainement sèche.

\- Mmmh, fit mine de réfléchir le brun. Non pas vraiment. Je crois qu'il faudra une autre vérification.

\- Oh, fut tout ce que Draco trouva à dire pendant qu'un sourire bêtement niais essayait de se frayer un passage sur ses lèvres.

Harry lui tendit sa main pour l'aider à se relever. Draco serait bien resté là à profiter de la brume post-orgasmique dans laquelle le brun l'avait mis mais elle se dissipait déjà. Alors il saisit la main tendue et se releva. Quand il se retrouva face à Harry celui-ci le saisit par la taille et l'attira contre lui. Il déposa ses lèvres sur celles de Draco en un baiser doux, presque tendre. Quand il recula, Draco le regarda avec des yeux écarquillés.

\- J'en avais envie, se justifia-t-il avec un sourire tout à fait craquant.

Draco se retourna vivement en attrapant son savon pour pouvoir rougir en toute discrétion. Quelle honte ! Lui, rougir comme une pucelle ! Ce satané Potter avait beaucoup trop de pouvoir sur lui. Mais lorsqu'il se remémora le torrent de sensations qu'il avait eu dans ses bras un peu plus tôt, il ne fut pas sûr que ce soit une mauvaise chose. Après une rapide douche, ils se rhabillèrent dans une ambiance détendue puis sortirent des vestiaires ensemble. Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la sortie du stade la coureuse des Ravenclaw interpella Harry et vint vers eux avec un grand sourire. Elle trottinait joyeusement faisait onduler ses longs cheveux noirs. Cho Chang sauta presque sur Harry enroulant ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme.

\- Harry ! Tu as fait une course absolument géniale ! Félicitations !

\- Merci Cho, sourit Harry. Mais mes coéquipiers ont fait le plus gros du travail. Tu as très bien couru aussi.

La brune le relâcha, non sans laisser une main sur son biceps droit, et fit la moue.

\- Mouais, notre nouvelle équipe est pas mal mais ce n'est pas suffisant pour battre les Gryffindors.

\- Ou les Slytherins, ajouta crânement Draco.

Cho lui lança un regard perçant avant de faire la moue.

\- Mouais, j'avoue que vous avez bien progressé, dit-elle de mauvaise grâce. Mais vous restez moins que _mon_ Harry !

Draco plissa les yeux et la regarda échanger encore quelques mots avec _son_ Harry en battant des cils.

\- Je crois que Diggory t'attend, lui dit Draco d'un ton acide quand il remarqua que Diggory venait vers eux.

Pas question que ce bellâtre s'approche de Harry en plus de cette dragueuse à deux balles. Cho fit un signe à son petit-ami. Elle se pencha pour attraper son sac, laissant voir son décolleté de façon évidente puis déposa une bise sur la joue du brun. Ses lèvres s'y attardèrent un peu plus que ce que la politesse impliquait, du point de vue de Draco. Elle rejoignit ensuite son petit-ami d'un pas léger et celui-ci envoya un clin d'œil suggestif à Harry avant qu'il ne leur tourne le dos.

\- Ok c'est quoi le délire ? demanda Draco d'un air mécontent. Tu te fais draguer par Chang ET Diggory ?

Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés en regardant le couple s'éloigner.

\- Oh… Euh… Ben en fait, c'est eux qui m'ont dépucelé.

Draco s'arrêta net et ouvrit de grands yeux.

\- Quoi ?! Tu veux dire… Les deux ? En même temps ?

Harry lui offrit un petit sourire un peu timide mais il ne paraissait pas spécialement gêné.

\- L'année dernière après une compétition ils sont venus me voir en me disant que ça faisaient un moment qu'ils avaient envie d'essayer un plan à trois et que je leur plaisais beaucoup à tous les deux. J'ai répondu que j'étais intéressé mais que j'étais puceau alors je comprendrais s'ils ne voulaient pas. Au contraire, je crois que ça les a encore plus motivés.

\- Et toi ça t'allait ? demanda Draco visiblement surpris.

\- Oh, ben il y a pire comme manière de perdre sa virginité, dit Harry dans un rire. Ils sont plutôt bien foutus tous les deux. Et ils ont été très gentils avec moi.

Draco fronça les sourcils.

\- Et donc maintenant ils essayent de te remettre dans leur lit ?

\- Oh ils m'y ont déjà remis… Plusieurs fois, fit Harry avec un air vaguement rêveur.

Draco serra la mâchoire, soudainement jaloux. Lui-même avait un palmarès assez conséquent et des plans à trois il en avait déjà fait. Mais imaginer le brun dans les bras de ces deux-là ne lui plaisait pas. Mais alors pas du tout. Dans un élan de jalousie il agrippa Harry et le plaqua contre le mur. Le brun lâcha un glapissement surpris. Draco se colla contre lui, l'empêchant de se soustraire à sa prise.

\- Que les choses soient claires Potter, cracha le blond alors qu'Harry le regardait avec de grands yeux écarquillés. Maintenant tu es à MOI ! Ne vas pas croire que j'étais juste un coup facile à te faire dans les vestiaires. Maintenant que je t'ai, je te GARDE ! Donc les autres guignols et leur ménage à trois tu les oublies ! En fait tu oublies quiconque n'est pas moi. C'est clair ?

L'expression incrédule de Harry se transforma doucement en un sourire malicieux.

\- On est un brin jaloux Malfoy ?

\- Est-ce que c'est clair ? répéta Draco en ignorant sa question.

\- Limpide, votre altesse ! Tu crois quoi ? Que j'ai l'habitude de sauter sur tout ce que je croise dans les douches ?

\- Je m'en fous de tes habitudes, Potter, mais maintenant c'est comme ça !

Il eut un instant de réflexion au cours duquel il relâcha un peu la pression qu'il maintenait sur le corps d'Harry.

\- Non, en fait, je ne m'en fous pas du tout. Donne-moi tout de suite la liste des gens qui ont déjà posé la main sur toi. Que je sache combien je dois en tuer.

Harry éclata d'un rire joyeux qui fit se tortiller de plaisir l'estomac de Draco. Le brun saisit le visage de son vis-à-vis à deux mains et lui donna un baiser si tendre que pour le coup, l'estomac de Draco disparut. Quand il se décolla de lui, Harry déposa à nouveau plusieurs doux baisers papillons sur ses lèvres, comme s'il avait du mal à rompre le contact.

\- Inutile d'en arriver à de telles extrémités, chuchota finalement le brun en plongeant son regard dans les yeux de Draco.

\- Je ne partage pas, grogna celui-ci.

\- Moi non plus, répondit Harry d'une voix douce mais ferme.

Ils s'affrontèrent un instant du regard, jaugeant l'autre sur sa potentielle envie de protester. Mais clairement, sur ce point-là, ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde.

\- Bien, dit finalement Draco en se détachant de son tout nouveau petit ami.

Il saisit son sac qui était tombé de son épaule et se dirigea vers la sortie. Au bout de quelques pas il sentit Potter le rattraper et une main se glisser dans la sienne. Il tourna la tête vers le brun et arqua un sourcil.

\- Tu ne pensais quand même pas t'en tirer à si bon compte Malfoy ? dit-il avec un sourire malicieux absolument craquant. Moi aussi j'aime bien affirmer ma possession et j'adoooore les manifestations d'affection en public !

Draco essaya de paraitre exaspéré mais il avait du mal à contenir son sourire. Et puis Harry avait très bien senti la poigne de son amant se raffermir sur sa main.

\- T'en as mis du temps ! s'exclama Ron en voyant enfin arriver Harry.

Blaise était avec lui mais ne sembla pas se plaindre d'avoir dû attendre. Il lança un regard complice à Draco qui répondit par un levé de menton méprisant. Mais son sourire en coin n'échappa à personne.

\- Oh je vois, ces messieurs étaient occupés. C'était bon ?

\- Comme si ça te regardait Zabini, répliqua Draco d'un ton sec en leur passant devant.

\- Oh, c'était à ce point ? demanda le black à Harry.

\- Encore mieux, dit Harry avec un clin d'œil complice à son meilleur ami qui leva les yeux au ciel.

Lui n'avait vraiment pas besoin des détails de leur vie sexuelle.

\- Tu vois Ron ? Toujours pas tenté ?

\- Moins que jamais, répliqua le rouquin avec un frisson dégouté.

Harry eut un rire joyeux en glissant à nouveau sa main dans celle de Draco. Son sourire s'élargit en sentant son amant entrelacer leurs doigts. Il avait vraiment gagné le gros lot avec cette course.

 **Fin**

.

Alors... Hum.

Des commentaires, avis, réflexions...?

Merci d'avoir lu :)

Amenatsu~


End file.
